


A More Suitable Job

by Ms_MidnightSun



Series: Dead man tells no tale [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: And maybe more than that in the future, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_MidnightSun/pseuds/Ms_MidnightSun
Summary: Arthur takes Sadie hunting as part of his endless quest to keep her from killing Mr. Pearson





	A More Suitable Job

Arthur woke up, his back and ribs still hurting from last night's fiasco that Sean still insisted to call a "well succeeded" stagecoah robbery. Well, they all got out alive and, for Arthur, that was enough.

Now, all he wanted was a good cup of coffee and whole entire day of sitting down ( _Damn, age's really catching up with me_ ). Arthur hardly ever was in camp lately, always out there doing some job with someone ( _In some cases, I'm saving some of the idiots from getting killed_ ), so hopefully, no one would give him shit for embodying Uncle just for one afternoon.

He mumbled a "good morning" to Tilly as he sat by the fire and poured coffee, first for her and then for himself. Tilly seemed to be in a very good mood lately. The few times Arthur was in camp he could see the girl giggling around with Karen and Mary-Beth. Curious as he was, he waited for Tilly to tell him what would very likely be the lastest gossip around camp ( _The fastest way to keep up with things after some time away_ ), but as soon as she opened her mouth, something caught her attention behind Arthur and shut the girl in less than a second.

Instantly, Arthur felt a sudden and painful slap on his neck. He couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure it was red as a beet.

-You people seem to have rooted yourselves on the damn ground. Don't you have work to do, Miss Jackson? And you, Arthur, Mr. Pearson is complaining again! Do us all a favor and go fetch some dead animal so Pearson can roast - ( _Does Micah count?_ ) And with that, Mrs. Grimshaw was gone as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving a very confused Arthur staring at Tilly, who was doing her utmost to not laugh... and failing at that.

-Don't mind her, Arthur, she's been in a very bitter mood lately, and more than usual - the girl sitting in front of him said.

-Well, best I'll be going now, if I wanna keep living. - Arthur stood up and lowered the tip of his hat to Tilly, murmured a "Miss" and went on his way to his tent, where he had left his journal. He quickly sketched the fancy stagecoach from last night ( _Best if Susan doesn't see me now, else it's gonna be me the dead animal_ ). His eyes scanned the camp - mostly looking for Susan, but also trying to find Charles. He hated hunting, and the fact that he was a shitty hunter only added more fuel into it. If he tried to wander through the woods by himself, it was likely folk around here would be eating poor old Pearson before he got back with game. He need company... who could hunt, preferably.

He finished the skecth ( _I'll add the details and Sean's stupid face later_ ) and went looking for his first option. Charles wasn't around, shameful, so he would have to find someone else.

_(Hosea and Javier aren't here neither... shit. Let me see, Dutch is as good a hunter as me, but he might be my only choice. I could get Bill... best not. Not Micah, neither Sean... Hell. Does Lenny know how to hunt?_ ). 

The chilling sound of a butcher's knife stabbing something over and over snapped him out of throughts. Arthur was standing near Pearson's wagon, not sure how he got there, and was watching as Mrs. Adler pierced furiously the dead carcass of a coyote.

\- You know that thing is already dead, don't you? - She raised an eyebrown to him, still holding the giant and sharp knife ( _Probably not the best moment to be joking with her_ ).

\- I'm just doing to it what I wished I was doing to Pearson! - Sadie put down the knife and Arthur felt safe enough to take a couple of steps closer.

\- I throught we were over this "wanting to kill our only cooker" business.

\- And I throught he was over this "bossing me around like I'm his maid or something" business - She then proceed to cut the vegetables with the same fury as before. Arthur chuckled and hoped to death she hadn't noticed it, or else he might trade places with those carrots. For a long moment, he wasn't sure what to say (or even if he should say anything), so he just turned around to leave.

And then turned around again after he remembered:

\- You said you used to hunt, didn't ya? - He said, trying his best to sound casual.

The comment seemed to caught Sadie's interest, as she gave it a rest to cutting the poor vegetables.

\- Yes, I did. Why?

\- Well... I was about to go hunt our meal for the week. Mrs. Grimshaw, she... asked. Commanded, more like it, and... - ( _Why am I stammering?) -_ Long story short, I can't find Charles and I'm a terrible hunter.

Arthur was still trying for formulate his question and he guessed he must hve looked like a lost fool, because Sadie was already mounting up her horse.

\- Aren't you coming? C'mon, we ain't got all morning!

\- Wait, I'm coming - He said, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

 

\- Do you know how to use a bow? - Arthur asked. They had been riding for what should be an hour or more, since Sadie wasn't satisfied with the hunting spot Arthur showed her. He didn't question her, as he was well aware of his own record of hunting failures.

\- No, I always used a rifle. Do  **you** know how to use a bow? - She asked in a forced surprise tone, mostly to tease him.

\- Well, I learned the basics. Either I can or can't use one correctly, that's up for debate. I had a good teacher, though. Charles taught me when we were up those mountais in Grizzlies.

\- So, do you reckon you can teach me with all your... What? One month and half of experience? - She smiled at him, as to assure she was joking, but Arthur didn't have to look to know that.

\- You're quite a comedian, aren't you? Would you rather be back, listenning to Pearson's ol' good days out in the sea with the rest of the sealions?

\- You ain't so bad yourself, Mr. Morgan - She said, slowing her horse - Will you, though? Teach me? I reckon an arrow does less damage than a bullet.

\- Yeah, you're right. I remember one time when Hosea took me hunting. I was 17 or 18 and he made a bet with me: How fast could I catch an animal. I accepted it and I came back five minutes later, believe me. - Arthur sighed - Hosea said it didn't count. Apparently, you don't shoot a rabbit with a shotgun.

She stopped suddenly, and Arthur wasn't sure if she had picked up a trail or needed a break from laughing so hard. ( _That's nice... she should do that more often_ ). He couldn't blame her, considering all she went through in the last couple of months. Maybe this is how she really is, and only now her true self if overcoming all that grief and pain.

\- Why you're looking at me like that?

That shook him out of his throughts. He didn't notice when she had dismounted. ( _God, how long was I staring like that?_ ). He dismounted from Artemis, while trying to find a good excuse. He couldn't.

\- Did you find something? - He asked instead.

\- I did, actually. See, there's a trail goin' all the way to that small creek- She turned him around and guided his gaze with her hand.

\- Good, but before we go - Arthur walked to his saddle and took out the bow, giving it to Sadie - Here, take it.

She laughed, catching him off guard again ( _Why isn't she liked that in camp? Or maybe she is and I don't notice it?_ )

\- Why you're laughing? I didn't invite you so you could hear my hunting tales. I invited you to hunt.

\- I throught you "invited" me because you couldn't find Charles - She took the bow and stood on position ( _Not quite right, but close enough_ ).

\- Yeah, that too - Arthur hold her left shoulder and lifted her right elbow slowly. He put his head close to hers so he could have an idea of where she was aiming, but he felt terribly self aware of the closeness between them and took three steps away from her.

\- Take a deep breath now and... loose!

Sadie opened her hand and the arrow struck the tree right where Arthur was expecting it would.

\- Damn, woman! Sure you never used an bow before?

\- Well, I am one hell of a fast learner - She said, walking towards the trail she had spotted before. She turned around to face him - Can we go now, or are there any more lessons you wanna teach me?

\- No, we can go, madam - Arthur did his best not to smile - You lead the way.

They had walked a good distance before he realized where they were. Sadie squatted down and pulled Arthur's arm to him down too. Her hand was covering his mouth before he could even formulate the setence on his mind.

The he saw. Two deers drinking from the little twisty creek. Sadie prepared the bow, her shoulder and elbows positioned as Arthur had showed her. ( _She really is a fast learner_ ). Next thing, the male deer was dead on the ground and the other one was miles away, running.

\- Yes! - Her loud excitement scared some animals that Arthur didn't even notice were there. 

\- I gotta say, you're really good. I think you'd be more of a use hunting than cooking with Mr. Pearson. - Arthur and Sadie walked towards the dead deer.

\- Me too! - She said, so loud that Arthur could swear she scared away a dozens of ducks nearby.

\- We gotta find you a more suitable job  soon.

* * *

 

Sadie walked all mighty and happy on camp and went straight to Pearson's wagon to show off her hunting skills. Arthur went right behind her, carrying said prize.

\- Ah! Mr. Morgan, I knew I could count on you to provide for this gang - Pearson yelled as soon as he saw them. 

\- Now that's where you're mistaken, Pearson. Mrs. Adler here is the one you should be thanking. She tracked and killed the deer, I'm only the transportation.

The look of shock on the cooker's face was the highlight of Sadie's day. Arthur was almost sorry for the poor guy.  **Almost** , because the amusement on Sadie's face was too entertaining to watch.

_(I suppose I should tell Dutch to start choosing a new helper for Mr. Pearson...)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write ANYTHING, so I apologize for any mistakes (especially since English isn't my first language). This story literally came to me one morning and I just had to write. I wish to continue writing it, making it the "prologue" to some long series of one shots, but I can't promise anything =/  
> But if I do, it'll probably be just like in the game, but with Arthur/Sadie and some other events changed
> 
> Thank you so much if you read it until the end! And, please, feel free to criticize as much as you wish (we gotta learn someway or another, right?). You don't even have to worry about being polite, I can take the hit.


End file.
